


An Ironfoot Proposal

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dain has a proposal...one that Frodo strongly disagrees with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dain so much in the new movie, but this idea seemed quite fun to write so here it is. I don't like how it's come out but I needed to write it before my head exploded!

Frodo squirmed as he sat with his parents within the throne room of Erebor, his crown kept slipping down around his head and the summer heat was stifling as he sat there in his royal attire. Dain and his men had arranged a meeting, he hadn't informed Thorin or Bilbo what the subject of the meeting was about, but according to the look upon their faces...it couldn't be anything pleasant. Suddenly, a voice called out from across the room,

"Hail King Thorin, Royal Consort Bilbo and Prince Frodo!" Yelled Dain as he strode up to the thrones with his son, Thorin and an unknown female dwarf with long red hair. Thorin smiled as he rose to greet his cousin,

"Hail Dain, what brings you to Erebor, your letter said you had a...proposal for us" Dain nodded, and gestured to Frodo

"Actually, it was more for your son here!" he exclaimed, "Ya see, one of my lords has recently enquired about the prince, as his daughter..." here he gestured to the young female beside him, "...has recently come of age to marry. Now sadly he is too old to travel such a distance, therefore I agreed that I would make the introductions myself!" With these words, the young female came forward and curtseyed to the royal family.

"Greetings your highnesses, my name is Saffir, daughter of Gwres. It is an honour to be here in your presence" Thorin and Bilbo quickly glanced at their son (who had gone quite pale) before turning to Saffir,

"You are very welcome here my lady" greeted Bilbo, whilst subtly nudging his son. Frodo gulped before stammering out his own greeting,

"I-indeed, g-greetings to y-you" Dain clapped his hands together,

"Excellent, perhaps we should leave the young people to talk, Macsen!" He called out to a nearby guard, "...make sure nothing untoward happens before the wedding night!" he exclaimed, winking at Frodo, who didn't think it was possible to go any paler. As the rest of the room got up to leave, Bilbo whispered in his son's ear,

"We are not forcing you, you can say no if that is what you desire" and with those words, he left Frodo to it. Saffir smiled as the doors closed,

"Thank goodness, I thought they'd never leave" she giggled, "Macsen, you can go now" Frodo shot up from his seat in alarm,

"No Macsen, stay where you are please!" Frodo asked, before addressing a rather annoyed looking Saffir, "My apologies my lady, I would not want us to get into trouble for talking without a chaperone" Saffir huffed in annoyance, her arms crossing over her chest,

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it eventually if we are to be married soon" Frodo gulped,

"No-one has mentioned marriage just yet my lady"

"Well why do you think I'm here?!"

"...To see the lovely sights of Erebor?"

"..."

"Alright, it seems as though I might have to be honest....my lady, Saffir, I apologise but I am not looking to court anybody just yet. I feel like I would only be lying to you if I agreed to a courtship between the two of us as I feel like it would get no further" Frodo winced as Saffir's face became red,

"Do you find me unattractive!?"

"No! No!, It's just that...I have no feelings for you. Perhaps we could leave it at friendship?" Saffir glared at the young prince, however, she soon backed down and turned her back on Frodo,

"If that is what you wish your highness..." she said as she practically ran towards the exit, "...but this was your only opportunity!" And with those words, she stormed out, the large doors slamming behind her. Frodo collapsed into his throne, his face buried in his hands,

"Be honest with me Macsen..." he asked, lifting his head from his hands, "...how badly did that go?" The guard grimaced,

"If i can be honest sire....I don't she'll give up that easily" Frodo sighed in agreement,

"I wonder if I can persuade cousin Thorin to court her?" he mused, before getting up to inform his parents and Dain about the...unfortunate situation he may have created.


	2. An Unfortunate Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo has to fix what he started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter :)

Bilbo jumped as he heard the doors slam open behind him, closely followed by a fuming dwarven lady. Thorin sighed,

 

"Well, that does not bode well" Bilbo glared at his husband,

 

"Well what did you expect, moaning about Frodo not courting anyone, and to Dain of all Dwarves! You know how he is, he would die for you! Finding Frodo a partner must have seemed so simple to him!" Thorin took a step back at Bilbo's ire, but his husband was undeterred,

 

"We shouldn't have left him alone in there. He doesn't know how to handle-" before Bilbo could finish, he was interrupted by Frodo entering the hallway and slumping against a nearby pillar,

 

"Sweetie?" Bilbo gently placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "...I'm guessing it didn't go according to plan?" Frodo sighed and pinched the space in between his eyes,

 

"She-she seemed to think we were already engaged, that this was all just a formality!" Suddenly, a loud Scottish voice erupted from down the corridor,

 

"What's this!" yelled Dain, as he strode towards Frodo, "Saffir tells me ye have gravely insulted her! There'll be repercussions for this, mark my words!" Frodo seemed startled at Dain's arrival, but he straightened his back and looked Dain straight in the eye, meeting his gaze head on,

 

"I apologise if she feels that way but I agreed to no courtship or marriage between the two of us, She expected the opposite and I had to tell her the truth, no matter how much it hurts!" Dain's eyes were wide as the usually quiet prince took a stance against him,

 

"W-well, perhaps I was a bit hasty. I meant no offence!" Frodo took pity and Dain and smiled,

 

"I know, I don't blame anyone for this, least of all you Dain. I think this has just been a huge misunderstanding all around" And with these words, Frodo left Dain with his parents in order to search for the young lady who was the subject of discussion. He found her just outside the gates of Erebor, her shoulders shaking suspiciously, her head buried in her hands,

 

"My lady?" Saffir's head shot up as she quickly wiped her face before glaring at the prince,

 

"What do _you_ want?" Frodo gently sat next to her and placed a friendly arm around her,

 

"I'm sorry if i upset you....You didn't really want to marry me did you?"

 

"I had something in my eye I'll have you know...but no I did not"

 

"Then why put yourself through all this?!"

 

"My father wanted more power, he said that if I don't go through with this then he would make things harder...for you and your family. He has a lot of influence over Dain you know" Frodo nodded in understanding before rising, encouraging Saffir to do the same,

 

"Well then. Perhaps we had better take this to Dain" Saffir nodded. As they walked back towards Erebor, she turned to Frodo, a serious look upon her face.

 

"Do you happen to know if your cousin Thorin is still available?" Frodo chuckled, this would be a good friendship indeed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
